Cartas Olvidadas
by yurisuzumiyaxx
Summary: Pensamientos perdidos en algún punto del tiempo. Songfics. Multipairing.
1. Demolición: USUK

_¡Hola~!_

_Por fin salí del hiatus. Y sí, deben odiarme por pasar como 6 meses sin escribir y más aun por no continuar la historia de Alice, pero tengo buenas noticias: Ya la continué y espero tener el tercer capítulo listo esta semana :3_

_Pasando a otra cosa, planeo hacer estos songfics recurrentes, a manera de cartas. Son variados y discretos así que pueden ser tanto hetero como yaoi, yuri... etc. No dirán los nombres de quien hablan, pero sí las iniciales de quien escribe la carta._

_Y... bueno, la primera canción es Wrecking Ball __—_ Miley Cyrus.

_Oh... otra cosa, el idioma de la canción es una pista para saber a quien va dirigida la carta._

_Disfrútenlo, y si les gusta dejen review por favorcito :3_

* * *

Ésta es una de tantas noches melancólicas.

Una de esas noches en que mil recuerdos te asaltan por sorpresa, tomando tu fragilidad y convirtiéndola en tristeza.

Así llegó de repente todo ese dolor guardado por años.

Tantas memorias que estaban tan perfectamente guardadas; como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Y todo por una canción.

_Desgarramos, encadenamos nuestros corazones en vano__  
__Saltamos, sin nunca preguntar por qué__  
__Nos besamos, caí ante tu encanto__  
__Un amor que nadie podría negar_

Era demasiado notorio como para que alguien no notara ese inmenso amor que siempre sentí por ti.

Ese amor tan inmenso que era suficiente para que yo hiciese mil cosas por ti, sin siquiera cuestionarme el motivo, sin pensar en consecuencias, tan sólo por el impulso del momento.

Aunque… a veces me pregunto si de verdad es amor, ya que nunca había sentido algo de esta magnitud. Tan intenso que me podría aniquilar.

_Te puse en lo alto del cielo__  
__Y ahora, ya no bajarás__  
__Lentamente cambió, dejaste que me quemara__  
__Y ahora, somos cenizas en el suelo_

Tal vez no hice todo bien. Quizá elevarte tanto no fue correcto. Tal vez… tal vez no debí dejar que mis sentimientos me controlaran.

Sin embargo, no tenías por qué dejar que me hundiera en soledad. Separarte de aquella manera, tan repentina y lacerante.

Ahora ambos somos cenizas. Y aun así sigues tu camino.

Siempre tan fuera de mi alcance.

_No digas que sólo me alejé__  
__Siempre te querré__  
__No puedo vivir una mentira, estoy huyendo por mi vida__  
__Siempre te querré_

Sí, siempre voy a quererte. Fuiste, eres y siempre serás ese niño tan especial que vive en mí, incrustado en mi corazón.

Yo no me alejé sólo porque sí. Tengo mis motivos, o al menos eso quiero creer.

Al menos me gustaría pensar que lo hice por tu bien, porque era hora de que fueras independiente.

_Nunca quise iniciar una guerra__  
__Solo quería que me dejaras entrar__  
__Y en lugar de usar la fuerza__  
__Supongo que debí dejarte entrar…_

No. No más guerras. Eso es lo que menos he querido en toda mi vida.

Estoy cansado. Vivir peleando es lo más doloroso y agotador que puede existir. Las guerras sólo destruyen.

¿Crees que esto me gusta? No hablar con alguien a quien amo tanto, recibir los crueles golpes de los viejos recuerdos, vivir persiguiendo el fantasma de lo que pudo haber sido algo. Es desolador.

Pero es mi culpa, quise entrar a como diera lugar. Y, sin embargo, no te dejé ver a través de mí.

Es mi culpa, por esas estúpidas barreras que interpuse en el camino como un intento barato de protección.

Es mi culpa, por el miedo que sentí y por no demostrar de verdad mis sentimientos.

Es mi culpa, por dejarme herir.

_Llegué como una bola demoledora  
Nunca golpeé tan duro en el amor__  
__Todo lo que quería era romper tus muros__  
__Todo lo que hiciste fue... desbaratarme__  
__Sí, tú me desbarataste_

Sí, esa era mi única intención: romper aquellos muros.

Pero… entre las barreras de los dos, aquellos rotos pedazos nos lastimaron más de lo que pudieron beneficiar.

Al final ambos terminados quebrados, desbaratados. No por fuera, las heridas en el cuerpo sanan con el tiempo.

Pero el corazón no. Aquel vive con las heridas abiertas, punzantes a cada segundo.

Esperando por el momento en que ya no duelan más.

_Llegué como una bola demoledora  
Sí, cerré los ojos y me balanceé__  
__Me dejaste de rodillas en el fuego, y ahora caigo__  
__Todo lo que hiciste fue... desbaratarme__  
__Sí, tú me desbarataste…_

Esa sensación de caer no es nueva.

Siempre, sin importar lo que haga, termino cayendo.

Y es que pareciese que todo lo que hago es erróneo. Es como si todos mis esfuerzos sólo sirvieran para ser demolidos.

Pero… quiero pensar que algo bueno surgió de todo este conflicto.

Mírate ahora, me enorgulleces.

Claro, tienes defectos… pero has crecido tanto.

Pareciese que tú, como todos, estás mejor sin mí.

—A. K.


	2. Partida: Spamano

_Quién me viera, escribiendo a diario._

_Como sea, aquí traigo la segunda carta perdida(?)._

_La canción es ¿Por qué te vas? — Jeanette_

_Por cierto, como ayuda: el idioma original de la canción es una pista de a quién va dirigida._

_Si les gusta favoriteen y dejen review *u*_

* * *

No tengo muchas cosas por decir. Sin embargo, tengo bastante por escribir.

Tantos sentimientos atascados en mi interior.

Deben salir de alguna manera.

_Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol __y un corazón  
__S__e pone triste contemplando la ciudad, ¿Por qué te vas?_

Tal vez este paisaje sea hermoso y cálido, pero el frío en el interior de mi alma es desolador.

Por favor dime… ¿por qué?

_Como cada noche desperté pensando en ti__  
__Y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar, ¿Por qué te vas?_

Como siempre; todas y cada una de mis noches.

Pienso en ti, en tu rostro y en tu cálida sonrisa que ahora es tan helada como la nieve, aunque igual de brillante que el sol.

Las horas se escapan de mis manos, igual que el agua… y que tú.

_Bajo la penumbra de un farol se dormirán__  
__Todas las cosas que quedaron por decir, se dormirán._

Bajo la misma penumbra de mi corazón. Esa pequeña luz de esperanza morirá. Ya nada queda.

Todo lo que alguna vez tuve oportunidad de decir ya no podrá ser. Mis palabras dormirán ese sueño eterno, en espera de ser olvidadas.

Pero sé bastante bien que eso no sucederá.

_Junto a las manijas de un reloj__ se quedarán__  
__Todas las horas que quedaron por vivir, ¿Por qué te vas?_

Y todas las horas, junto con los recuerdos y el tiempo que a tu lado pasé.

Estancado. Congelado. Aniquilado.

Pues este es nuestro final. El final de algo que jamás comenzó.

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo__  
__Me olvidarás, me olvidarás_

Tantos juramentos, tantas ilusiones, tantos sentimientos.

Al carajo todo eso… ambos sabemos cómo terminará.

Exacto: me olvidarás.

Y con razón… ¿Qué hice alguna vez para que me recordases?

_Junto a la estación lloraré igual que un niño  
¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué te vas?_

Lloraré como ese pequeño niño que conoció por primera vez tu imponente pero protectora figura.

Ese niño que desde el primer cruce de miradas empezó a quererte como a nadie más en el mundo.

Y mi llanto será en vano, porque ni aunque te dijera todo esto en persona te detendrías por un solo segundo.

Sólo me queda esperar aquí a que algún día decidas volver, incluso si no hay motivos para ello.

—L. V.


	3. La que se marchó: AusHun

_Hello~_

_Yo aquí, molestando de nuevo(?)_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez._

_La canción es The One That Got Away — Katy Perry._

_¡Disfruten el fic y si les gusta dejen review por fi!_

_P.D: En esta ocasión el idioma de la canción no tiene **nada **que ver con la persona a la que va dirigida. Y eso quizá se repita en algunas otras canciones~_

* * *

No sé porque te estoy escribiendo esto, pero… supongo que necesito reflejar todo lo que siento. Usar esta máscara de felicidad, fingir todo el tiempo, estoy harta de eso. Y menos cuando me siento así.

Te extraño.

Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos…

_El verano de después de la escuela, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez__  
__Nos besamos en tu __Mustang__, __escuchando a __Radiohead__  
__Y cuando cumplí 18, nos hicimos tatuajes iguales._

La verdad es que en aquella época no había automóviles Mustang, ni existía Radiohead. Y mucho menos cómo pensar que tú te atreverías a hacerte un tatuaje. Eres muy recto como para hacer eso.

Sin embargo pasó. Nos tatuamos al otro en el alma.

Con tinta indeleble.

_Solíamos robar el licor de tus padres y subir al tejado,__  
__Hablábamos de nuestro futuro, como si tuviéramos un indicio.__  
__Nunca planeamos aquel día en que te perdería._

Era muy divertido tomar juntos. Parecía como si de verdad pudieras sonreír honestamente.

Todo ese tiempo planeando lo que haríamos en el futuro.

Recuerdo que queríamos largarnos muy lejos, a una casa pequeña, a la orilla del mar. Parecía una locura, y no sé cómo llegaste a seguirme la corriente en ese sueño.

Hablamos sobre tener una familia, y sobre viajar alrededor del mundo. Siempre fui aquella alma libre que quería volar por todos los cielos.

Y tú jamás me detuviste.

_Estuve soñando que tú eras mi __Johnny Cash__,__  
__Nunca uno sólo, teníamos al otro, hicimos un pacto__  
__Algunas veces, cuando te echo de menos, pongo esas canciones._

Pactos.

En esa época todo se basaba en cuanto a pactos. Incluso nuestro amor.

Pero no importaba, porque a pesar de todos los tratados políticos y toda esa basura burocrática, me prometiste que siempre estarías ahí para cuidarme.

Dijimos que si uno necesitaba del otro siempre estaríamos dispuestos a ayudarnos ¿cierto?

_Dijeron que te habías quitado el tatuaje  
Que te vieron en la ciudad cantando __blues_

Pero todas las promesas tienen un fin.

Quiero creer que dentro de tu corazón aun miras a esos días del pasado y sonríes con nostalgia por todos los momentos vividos.

Pero tu frialdad no me deja ver más allá. Es como si hubieses borrado todo eso. Como si fueras alguien más.

_Es hora de enfrentarse a la música, ya no soy tu musa._

Solía ser tu inspiración.

No olvido todo ese tiempo que pasabas componiendo canciones para mí.

Y ahora, todo eso caerá al olvido… con los restos de nuestro amor.

_Todo este dinero __no puede comprarme una máquina del tiempo, no.__  
__No puedo remplazarte con un millón de anillos, no.__  
__Debería haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí,__  
__Porque ahora pago el precio._

Tal vez tenga mil cosas que otras personas podrían desear, pero eso en realidad no importa. No vale nada.

Es mi culpa, obviamente.

Si yo no me hubiese portado como una idiota caprichosa quizá ese _algo_ que teníamos no se hubiera roto.

Fui muy estúpida y no dije muchas cosas.

Por eso ahora estoy escribiendo esto.

_En otra vida, __yo sería tu chica,__  
__Mantendríamos nuestras promesas,__  
__Seríamos nosotros contra el mundo._

Exacto. _Tú y yo_, nadie más.

Aquel juramento no se habría roto. Estaríamos apoyándonos.

El uno para el otro.

Nosotros contra el mundo. Suena incluso un poco egocéntrico ¿no? Pero así me hacías sentir.

Sentía como si, a tu lado, pudiera enfrentar a cualquier desafío en el mundo.

Me hacías sentir invencible, fuerte, amada… me hacías sentir perfecta.

_En otra vida haría que te quedaras,__  
__Para así no tener que decir __que fuiste tú el que se marchó._

Aunque la que se marchó fui yo. Buscando independencia, buscando hacer las cosas por mí misma.

Pensé que si me iba tú me seguirías. Pensé que de verdad te importaba tanto como para que dejaras todo con tal de tenerme a tu lado.

Y al final todo eso sólo fue un tonto sueño mío.

Sí, siempre fui aquella alma libre que quería volar por todos los cielos.

Y tú jamás me detuviste.

—E. H.


	4. Último Adiós: SwissLiech

_Hallo!_

_Hoy traigo otro capitulito de estas cartas uvú_

_La canción de hoy es Kesha — Last Goodbye _(¡Escúchenla!, es muy buena) _y el idioma no tiene nada que ver con a quién va dirigida._

_Disfrútenla y si les gusta por favorcito dejen review :3_

* * *

Escribo esto a manera de despedida.

Ya no nos volveremos a ver. Debo marcharme.

Lo hago para alejarme, para cambiar de aires. Perdón si suena desconsiderado; lo lamento mucho, pero mis sentimientos me están matando.

Toda esta historia debe pasar al olvido.

Creo que es hora de aceptarlo y dejarlo ir.

_Recuerdo la noche en que nos conocimos__  
__Éramos tan jóvenes, no lo puedo olvidar__  
__Cómo besaste mi cara__ y__ me llevaste a casa_

Tan protector como siempre. Me llevaste contigo al verme tan desamparada, tan necesitada de ayuda.

Recuerdo como me miraste: la lástima se hizo presente en tus ojos. Y entonces te decidiste a ayudarme.

Ese día creí firmemente que los ángeles existen.

_Recuerdo la vida años atrás__  
__El colchón en el suelo__  
__Eso fue antes de que la vida tomara el control_

Vivíamos juntos. Te encargaste personalmente de que me recuperara y así lo hice.

Estaba tan agradecida que me propuse recuperarme para así poder darte gracias por todo lo que siempre hiciste por mí.

Quería que al verme una sonrisa se formara en tu rostro, una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

_Cuando estaba perdida, te encontré__  
__Cuando me faltaba dinero, me compraste zapatos__  
__Tú fuiste el primero y, maldición, esto duele_

Ese día creí que moriría.

De hecho, al verte por primera vez, creí que estaba en el cielo, viendo a un ángel o algo por el estilo. Así de grande fue la impresión que causaste en mí.

Luego, al verme tan pobre, me ofreciste techo y comida. Me ofreciste un hogar.

Tú tampoco tenías para comer, tú situación no era tan buena; aun así te sacrificaste para poder cuidarme. Creíste que no notaría que tú no comías, que te abstenías por mi bien. Y al notar todos esos actos de bondad que dirigías hacia mí, no pude evitar enamorarme.

El único al que he amado.

_Ahora has encontrado a otra chica, alguien nueva__  
__Y no puedo pretender que está bien__  
__No puedo ser tu amiga así que este es el final_

Conforme el tiempo pasó seguiste siendo igual de amable, y eso es algo que agradezco. Sé que me quieres, y yo te quiero también; pero esto no puede seguir así. Hay una diferencia del cariño al amor. Yo sé que tú no sientes lo que yo siento por ti. Sé que hay alguien más.

He visto como diriges tu mirada hacia ella. Aquella chica tan majestuosa, tan elegante. No es alguien con quien yo podría competir.

Porque tú me ves como a una hermana.

_Oh, como perdimos nuestras mentes__  
__Cuando nos enamoramos esa noche__  
__Nunca pensé que yo te tendría que dejar_

Yo me enamoré de ti y tú encontraste la compañía que te hacía falta.

No está mal, aprecio todo el cariño que me tienes. Y de verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí, no tengo palabras para expresarlo. Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de irme.

_Oh, como perdimos nuestras mentes__  
__Cuando nos enamoramos esa noche__  
__Prométeme que no llorarás_

Usualmente no demuestras tus sentimientos, la verdad dudo mucho que llegues a llorar. Pero, por favor cuídate. Cuídate de verdad. Y no me extrañes.

_Este es nuestro último adiós._

Te deseo que seas muy feliz…

—E. V.


	5. Héroe: USUK

_Por fin dejé de escribir cosas de desamor(?)_

_La canción de hoy es Hero — Sterling Knight_

_Si les gustó por favor dejen review *u*_

* * *

Desde hace un largo tiempo tengo muchas ganas de decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Son muchos sentimientos y cosas las que me haces sentir, que ya no puedo controlarlo, todo esto debe salir de algún modo.

He pasado demasiado intentando esconderlo, o simplemente vivir con ello. Ha llegado el día en que por fin te diré todo.

Esta carta y esta canción son mi especial regalo, únicamente para ti.

_No soy superman  
No puedo tomar tu mano  
Y volar a cualquier sitio  
Donde tú quieras ir_

Por más que me guste jugar al súper-héroe, la verdad es que no tengo ninguno de esos poderes que siempre he deseado.

Soy una simple persona, común y corriente, que no tiene manera alguna de sobresalir entre los demás, que no tiene manera de hacer tu voluntad.

No tengo algo especial que ofrecerte, mas que mi inmenso amor por ti.

_No puedo leer tu mente  
Como un espectacular  
Y decirte todo  
Lo que tú quieres oír_

¡Ojalá pudiera decirte aquello que más anhelas escuchar! ¡Ojalá pudiera hacer todos tus sueños realidad!

Desafortunadamente no puedo hacer nada de eso, por más que lo desee.

Pareciese como si el simple hecho de ser yo no fuera suficiente, y eso me entristece.

Qué más quisiera yo darte, si tú te mereces el universo entero.

_Buscando arriba y abajo  
Intentando cada camino  
Pero, si veo tu rostro,  
Muy apenas sé_

Tu rostro, tu lindo rostro. Aquel rostro tan hermoso, pero tan misterioso.

Ese rostro tuyo que oculta mil sentimientos a la vez; en el que se esconde todo lo que piensas y que sé que jamás te atreverás a decir.

Eres tan buena ocultando tus emociones que de verdad me es complicado leerte, y saber qué piensas de mí.

Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo he aprendido a ver a través de ti, y cada día quedo más maravillado contigo.

_Puse mi confianza en el destino  
En que tu vendrías a mi camino  
Y si es correcto  
Es innegable_

¡Y claro que es correcto! Yo tengo fe, sé que tú vendrás.

Sé que llegarás a mí. Y no puedo esperar a que ese día ocurra, para que por fin veas que yo soy de ti, y de nadie más. Confío en que por fin lo verás y espero con ansías por ello.

Cuando eso suceda te recibiré con toda la calidez que he guardado por tanto tiempo.

_Tan increíble  
Como una especie de milagro  
Y cuando sea la ocasión  
Me convertiré en un héroe  
Así que esperaré por ti_

No puedo querer a nadie como te quiero a ti, eso es impensable. Mi corazón te pertenece.

Estoy dispuesto a esperarte mil años si es necesario, te esperaré todo el tiempo del mundo. Siempre estaré aquí, sólo para ti.

Y, cuando estés lista, me convertiré en tu héroe, sólo por ti. Por ti, y nadie más.

_Yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas  
Si eres para mí  
Como gravedad  
Seré imparable_

Yo sé que eres para mí. Tú y yo somos el uno para el otro, aunque tengamos algunas peleas.

Nadie podrá pararme nunca. Cuando de ti se trata no hay fuerza en este mundo que pueda ponerme un alto.

Porque te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por ti. Porque tú eres lo único que me importa.

_Sí, creo en el destino  
Tal vez soy un chico ordinario,  
Con corazón y alma  
Pero si eres para mí  
Entonces yo seré tu héroe_

Tal vez soy un chico ordinario, mas no cuándo tú estás junto a mí.

Tú me das toda esa fuerza que necesito para hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga.

Mi corazón late de emoción y alegría si tú estás aquí, y mi alma se siente tibia, contenta, y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Tú, mi linda niña, eres la razón de mi felicidad. Y así cómo tú me haces feliz, yo haré todo lo que sea posible por hacerte feliz a ti.

Por eso seré tu héroe.

—A. F. J.


	6. Hasta que me ames: RusBel

_Hellooooooo~_

_Sé que llevo días desaparecida, no me odien ;A; Es que estaba acabando de ver Doctor Who 3_

_Como sea, aquí hay otra cartita. Perdón si está muy psycho(?) es que me emocioné c:_

_La canción es Paparazzi — Lady Gaga_

_P.D: Como pudieron notar(?) -nadie la lee pls-, ahora los nombres de las parejas están incluidos en los títulos. Sip, le quité la diversión._

* * *

Esta es la milésima carta que te escribo, y lo curioso es que no me canso. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nada que tenga que ver contigo tiene porque desagradarme.

Y menos con todo lo que te tengo por decir. No sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

Supongo que por donde siempre.

_Nosotros somos la multitud  
Somos los próximos en salir  
Tengo mi flash encendido, es verdad  
Necesito esa fotografía de ti, es tan mágico  
Seríamos tan fantásticos_

Tú y yo, juntos. Eso. Seríamos increíbles, invencibles, perfectos.

Pero debo conformarme con fotografías, sueños, cartas que no son leídas y declaraciones de amor fallidas. Todo porque te rehúsas a escuchar lo que tengo por decir.

Cariño, a veces eres tan hiriente.

_Cuero y mezclilla  
El garaje glamoroso  
No estoy tan segura de lo que significa  
Pero esta fotografía de nosotros no tiene precio  
Prepárate para esas luces brillantes_

Atesoro cada momento que tú y yo hemos compartido como si se tratara de oro y joyas preciosas. Aunque, la verdad es: ¿quién quiere esas tonterías de gente avariciosa, cuando puedo ser capaz de tenerte entre mis brazos?

Tú eres todo lo que deseo. No necesito nada más.

Contigo podría morirme de hambre e incluso así sería feliz.

_Yo seré tu chica entre bastidores en el show  
Las cuerdas aterciopeladas y guitarras  
Sí, porque eres mi estrella de rock  
Entre los sets, los delineadores y cigarrillos_

Quizá sería bueno que supieras por un momento cómo te veo yo: Eres deslumbrante. Brillas, irradias un esplendor puro.

No tengo explicación para eso. ¿Será que comienzo a perder el juicio? No lo creo. Eso es lo que yo siento por ti.

Eres mi estrella favorita. Mi única estrella.

_Las sombras son flamas, bailes amarillos y devuelta  
Mis pestañas están secas  
Lágrimas púrpuras que lloro, no tiene precio  
Amarte es como un pastel de cereza_

Amarte es como un pastel de cereza… con cianuro: Me envenenas, amor. Pero tu veneno corriendo por mi cuerpo es lo que me mantiene viva.

Al final, sin ti, no puedo evitar pensar que estaría muerta, perdida, condenada.

¿Ves por qué me haces tanta falta?

_Porque ¿sabes qué, cariño?  
Yo soy tu mayor fan  
Te seguiré hasta que me ames  
Papa-paparazzi  
Cariño, no hay otra superestrella  
Sabes que yo seré  
Papa-paparazzi_

Seré tu paparazzi personal. Te perseguiré por cada rincón hasta que nos encontremos. Porque sé que si te fijas en mí, en que existo, tendré una oportunidad contigo.

No me importa gastar mi vida entera buscándote si al final te tendré para mí.

Y sé que así será, porque tú vas a amarme.

_Prometo que seré buena  
Pero no me detendré hasta que ese chico sea mío  
Cariño, tú serás famoso  
Te perseguiré hasta que me ames  
Papa-paparazzi_

Ámame. Ámame, vamos. No pierdas el tiempo. No vale la pena que intentes evitarlo.

¿Por qué poner resistencia si al final serás completamente mío, de cualquier manera?

No sabes cuánto te deseo, y yo sé que me deseas también. Sólo que quieres hacerte el ciego, pero yo lograré que me mires.

No tienes por qué tener miedo. Yo te amo, jamás te lastimaría… mucho.

—N. A.


	7. A lo largo del camino: FrUK

_¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_¡Feliz año nuevo! -Aunquemilañosdespués pls-_

_De nuevo quiero disculparme por no actualizar, pero ya soy desempleada de nuevo así que **ahora SÍ **prometo ponerme duro a fanfickear(?)_

_Bueno, en esta ocasión tengo una carta MUUUUY larga porque, la verdad, tiene muchos de mis sentimientos en ella. Sí, yo sé que reflejarse a la hora de escribir no es muy bueno quizá, pero debía sacar todo esto y expresarlo. Sobre todo debía hacérselo saber a alguien que espero que me lea._

_La canción es Le Long De La Route — Zaz_

_Si les gustó por favor dejen review^^_

* * *

Hace mucho debí haberme disculpado contigo, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Ahora que no tengo otra manera para comunicarme contigo mas que por esta carta que estoy escribiendo, me arrepiento tanto de haberme portado de una manera tan tonta.

Tengo demasiadas cosas por decirte... Empezando por "lo siento".

_No nos hemos tomado la molestia  
De ponernos de acuerdo,  
Antes de que el tiempo se lleve  
Nuestras ganas y nuestros deseos_

Cuando te conocí quedé maravillada con tu personalidad. No lo parece, porque chocamos un poco, pero en realidad siempre me pareciste una persona maravillosa. Desde el momento que te vi, y que me abalancé sobre ti, supe que quería estar contigo por mucho tiempo. Pensaba en ti y en todas esas ideas y fantasías que de repente surgían en mi mente, como la boba romántica que soy.

Aunque, la verdad nunca estuvimos en una misma página. Era como si viviésemos en diferentes mundos: Mientras yo me dirigía hacia una dirección tú girabas justamente al lado contrario.

Quizá nunca fuimos hechas para caminar juntas, realmente.

_Las imágenes y las peleas  
De un pasado rencoroso  
Forjaron nuestras armaduras,  
Sellaron nuestros corazones_

Cada palabra era un nuevo candado para los corazones de ambas.

Yo dije cosas que no quería decir, y tú hacías cosas que yo malinterpretaba y que, por ende, me lastimaban. No supe cómo hablar contigo, fallé al hacerte saber cómo me sentía. Cada nuevo intento terminaba en discusión.

Fue mi culpa, no puedo decir que fuera de ambas. En realidad fue mi error, porque tú me habías dejado bastante en claro lo que querías, lo que pensabas y lo que buscabas.

Pero, de nuevo, yo me porté como la boba romántica.

_A solas en su rincón  
Nuestros diablillos animados  
Andan perdidos en nuestros dibujos  
Sin color, de un gris oscuro_

Sin ti mi mundo es un lugar un poco más oscuro y no porque esté sola; he conocido a muchas personas maravillosas, que me hacen feliz a cada segundo. Pero ese lugar especial en mi corazón, donde estuviste tú alguna vez, sigue vacío. No hay nadie que lo pueda llenar.

Lo peor es que aquel hueco no clama amor. No; no clama cariño, ni siquiera una pareja. Aquel vacío te quiere a ti, te necesita a ti. ¿Por qué? Tan fácil como que no hay nadie como tú.

Tan fácil como que te extraño a ti, y a nadie más.

_Podríamos haber elegido  
El perdón, intentar  
Otra historia con futuro  
Antes de querer olvidar_

Todo eso lo pude haber elegido yo.

De haberlo hecho estoy segura que no te habría perdido.  
De haberlo hecho quizá esta historia tendría otro final.

Un final feliz donde aún hay lugar para nosotras. No importa si no quieres estar conmigo, es mas, no importa si amas a otra persona. En ese final feliz al menos estás junto a mí, y eso es lo que vale. Después de todo… lo que yo quiero es que estés feliz.

Pero fui tan tonta que antes de darnos una oportunidad me vi cegada por mi falso dolor y quise olvidar. Antepuse esa supuesta necesidad ante mis ganas de luchar por recuperar lo que tuvimos.

Y ahora estoy pagando el precio.

_No nos hemos tomado la molestia  
De hablar de nosotros,  
Nuestros orgullos van por delante  
sin ser capaz de pedir perdón_

Tú y yo jamás nos tomamos la molestia de conocernos de verdad, y sin embargo, la verdad es que siento que sabemos bastante la una sobre la otra. Aunque a veces siento como si no supiese nada de ti, a la vez siento como si te conociera mejor que a nadie.

Yo me porté de una forma increíblemente orgullosa. No quise hablarte, me las di de muy importante, y creí que eso me traería un beneficio. Pensé que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero sólo fue otra de mis idioteces.

Estoy segura que, en cambio, tú no piensas en mí o te preguntas cómo estoy. Estoy segura que no piensas en hablar conmigo otra vez o en qué estaré haciendo, y no es por orgullo, sino porque sé que a ti no te importa.

_En nuestros ojos transparentes  
Habla la mentira  
Imposible negarlo,  
Todo el cuerpo se revela_

Ojalá pudiera volver a verte, ver tus cristalinos ojos y tu bella sonrisa radiante.

La verdad cada vez que salgo y tomo el transporte pienso en ti. Cada vez que paseo por el centro de la ciudad pienso en ti. Mi única esperanza es poder llegar a verte, ese es mi único pensamiento; pienso en verte y en decirte todo lo que ahora te estoy escribiendo.

Sin embargo, sé que eso no es posible, y el solo recordarlo me rompe el corazón. Es triste pensar que quizá nunca te vuelva a ver y todo quedará roto entre nosotras, por culpa de una tonta pelea.

_Unamos nuestras manos  
A lo largo del camino  
Escojamos nuestros destinos  
Sin duda alguna_

Esas son las palabras que tanto te he querido decir:  
"¡Perdóname! Lamento haberme portado como una idiota, lamento haberte lastimado. Por favor dame una oportunidad más. Te prometo que esta vez no lo arruinaré. De verdad, lo único que quiero es tener la oportunidad de volver a verte, de estar contigo, de reír de nuevo junto a ti."

Si tan solo tuviera la manera de decirte todo esto de frente, directamente. Así, por medio de palabras escritas, me siento cobarde.

_Tengo fe y esto no es nada más  
Que cuestión de escuchar,  
De abrir del todo nuestras manos,  
Cueste lo que cueste_

Yo he cumplido con mi parte al dejar de lado mi rencor y mi orgullo para poder escribirte esto. Ahora hazme un favor del tamaño del mundo y deja de lado tu orgullo y tu rencor para que me puedas escuchar.

Tienes derecho a odiarme, de verdad, te comprendo. Dije cosas en verdad terribles, te herí, y hablé sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería todo eso que expresé en el momento. Pero, de verdad, hagamos un pequeño esfuerzo.

Yo hablo y tú escuchas lo que tengo que decir, aunque sea sólo por un pequeño momento, ¿sí?

_Unamos nuestras manos  
A lo largo del camino,  
Prueba a vivir la vida,  
A deslizarse sin tratar de asirse_

No te pido que todo sea igual que antes, sobre todo porque los sentimientos que ambas tuvimos alguna vez ya no están más ahí. Sin embargo, aunque tú tengas a alguien más y yo ya haya dejado esa historia de lado, eso no nos impide hablar.

Eso no nos impide ser amigas.

Volvamos al viejo camino, y esta vez caminemos juntas. Sé que es posible, sé que si nos esforzamos y ponemos un poquito de cada una podremos arreglar aquello que se rompió.

Permítete entrar en mi vida, que todo brilla más si estás aquí.

_Y las palabras son sólo palabras  
No lo más importante,  
Las ponemos literalmente  
O las cambiamos a merced de la gente_

Las palabras que yo dije eran precisamente eso: Palabras.  
Sólo palabras, y nada más.

Eso no es lo que yo siento, eso fue sólo un sentimiento pasajero que me llegó a dominar. Fue un error, algo que no debió suceder.

La interpretación es subjetiva. Existe gente que tiende a insultar cuando quiere a alguien, otros decimos cosas cuando nos sentimos heridos. Claro que no existe una excusa como para justificar el haberte lastimado así, pero lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que entiendas que el cariño que siento por ti es mayor que cualquier sentimiento negativo que pueda vivir en mí.

Por favor acepta mi disculpa, y haz que ese pasado gris se vuelva un futuro brillante.

_Si a nuestros "te quiero" del principio  
No dejamos que nos paralicen  
Es el comienzo de nuestros sueños  
Que tienden a confirmarse_

Todo comenzó de manera apresurada.

Los sentimientos de ambas fueron inundándonos como torbellinos en plena tormenta. Ahora todo es diferente. Sin embargo, ¿no es precisamente eso lo que nos da la oportunidad de intentar una vez más?

Este es el comienzo de una nueva historia, y si me das la oportunidad sé que podemos hacer que la secuela sea mejor que la primera versión.

_Es tonto, lo tonto que se puede llegar ser  
Escondiéndose de uno mismo_

Mucho tiempo estuve escondiéndome, pues pensé que todo esto formaba parte del pasado. Pensé que no tenía caso abrir uno de esos capítulos que no volverían a escribirse.

Ahora sólo quiero darnos la oportunidad de reescribir la historia. Ya no hay que escondernos. Hagamos esto juntas.

Sólo nosotras, sólo tú y yo.

_Es tonto, lo tonto que se puede llegar a ser  
Ya que lo otro no es más que el reflejo de lo que se esconde_

Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

He sacado todos mis sentimientos en estas palabras, en este texto que de verdad espero que leas. Porque si no lo lees tú nadie más lo hará.

A nadie más le va a importar como me siento; estas palabras no tienen valor para nadie, porque son especialmente para ti. Así que, aunque alguien más llegue a leer esta carta, eso no serviría de nada.

Espero que lo pienses bien, y que de verdad me disculpes porque…

_Es tonto, lo tonto que se puede llegar a ser_

Es tonto, lo tonta que puedo llegar a ser.

—F. B


End file.
